Emilio Vialpando
Emilio Vialpando is an American professional wrestler currently signed by both Hard Knox Wrestling and NIKE. Vialpando is currently competing on the Defiance brand of the company but is perhaps best known for his run on the Defiance brand where he was a one-time HKW World Champion as well as an idol for many people of all ages who watched the product, which lead to him being voted 2014 Babyface Of The Year. In late 2014, Vialpando began to undergo a change that made the fans look at him in a different light. One with more fear and caution rather than love and appreciation. He's considered by many to be one of the top two stars in HKW history. Early Life Emilio grew up in Compton, CA with his parents Luis Vialpando & Maria Rodriguez who are now divorced. He graduated from Centennial High School where he played point guard on the high school's basketball team. Vialpando was an All-American basketball player who was highly sought out by Universties across the country. While growing up he watched his father Luis and the rest of his family wrestle while building up the legacy of LAX. Watching his family wrestle lead him to want to become a professional wrestler. Training Trained with father Luis Vialpando and some of the veterans of the LAX family. Hard Knox Wrestling (2013-Current) Debut Emilio made his debut on the first episode of Defiance, losing to Lucia Lucreaux in the first round of the HKW championship tournament. Emilio entered a battle royal later that night in an attempt to get a 2nd chance in the tournament, eventually winning it. Emilio would then make it to the finals of the tournament, where he and four others would lose to Cain Morgan, who became the first HKW champion on Defiance 3. Rise to the World Championship Emilio continued to chase after the HKW World championship as he and Cain Morgan then began to feud for the top prize, Emilio considered to be the man who came in second during that battle royal. Emilio would eventually defeat Cain Morgan for the title on Defiance 6, but it would be after a new group called the Reapers In Pride would attack them and Jason Mentez (who was the man next in line for a shot), and would roll Emilio onto Cain for the win. Emilio then continued his feud with Morgan and started one with Mentez and RIP. During a triple threat cage match for the title a few shows later, Vialpando would successfully defend, pinning Morgan in the process. But that would not end the feud with Jason Mentez, who seemingly sought out the help of the Reapers In Pride. Eventually, Mentez and Vialpando (and Sunshine Tony, who won a shot via fan vote) would meet at Breaking Point, when the three men would actually turn the tide on RIP and Mentez would end up winning the match and becoming the new champion, ending Emilio's solid run at the top. Feud with Joseph Perello Emilio would then begin a feud with RIP Vice President, Joseph Perello, someone he had ran into back in one of the earlier Defiance's. The two would have a feud that spanned throughout three different pay-per-views. The first PPV, Destiny: Chapter 1, Vialpando and Perello would fight in a last man standing match for the No Limits championship (which Perello held), though the match would end as a draw when both men fell 20 feet to the floor. Perello was then stripped of his title due to injuries that HKW claimed both men had suffered. The two would continue their feud at Almost Famous: Night 1, when they fought in a Buried Alive match with one another. Luis Vialpando would get involved in the match, going after Perello, but Perello would take him down and would lay him out. Emilio, cuffed up was forced to watch as Perello then proceeded to bury his father alive, forcing the ref to call the match a no contest and let Emilio and Perello continue their feud. In retaliation, at the following House of Pain show, Emilio would be found at the grave of Perello's deceased wife, pissing on the grave and tombstone. At Crowned Royalty, Vialpando and Perello ended their feud when Vialpando would pin Perello via unsportsmanlike means (pulling the tights for leverage). Post-match, Emilio would cut a promo that said that he was basically turning his back on the fans and doing what was best for himself. Global Championship Chase & Walking Out Emilio then set his sights on the newly made Global Championship, which was the top title for the brand he was drafted in (iGNiTE). Emilio would be given one of the six spots in the Elimination Chamber and was considered one of the favorites to win the thing as he racked up wins left and right. In the Elimination Chamber, Emilio placed 3rd after helping pin Tank (who placed 5th) and pinning Jinzai (who placed 4th). The ref, Lee Redford, had said that Vialpando had tapped to a submission move from Kenshin Takamura and that's why he was eliminated, though that wasn't the case. Emilio pleaded his case to general manager Sean Sands two weeks later, and Sands had seen the replay and it showed that Emilio wasn't tapping. He granted Emilio a one-on-one match against Kenshin Takamura, which he ended up coming out as the victor of, making it a triple threat match at iNCEPTION (Kenshin vs Emilio vs Viktor Volkov). At iNCEPTION, Emilio broke the 4th wall during the Realla Real interview with Damien Marks, giving us the result ahead of time before the main event. In the main event, Emilio walked out from the match and Kenshin emerged victorious. Emilio hasn't been seen on HKW television since. The Return During Vialpando's absence the iGNiTE brand was diminishing. The company was doing all they they could to get Emilio to return but he wasn't budging. He was even entertaining the idea of going to college and playing basketball for the various universities that reached out to him after leaving HKW. It wasn't until House Of Pain: Rumble 2 Destiny that Emilio made his surprise return to Hard Knox Wrestling in Brooklyn, NY where he went on to win the match securing himself to main event at Destiny: Chapter 2 against Jason Mentez for the HKW Global Championship. At Destiny: Chapter 2, Emilio won the Global Championship against Jason Mentez in a controversial victory. However how controversial the victory, Emilio winning the top tier championship placed him right back on the top after a year of not winning any gold at all. Global Champion TBA Next Chapter TBA Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers ** Vibora Strike (Viper Strike) - Sit Down Brainbuster ** Deseando Astro (Wishing Star) - Corkscrew Shooting Star Press ** Promesa de Anaconda (Anaconda's Promise) - Schweingatame ** Regalo de Cobra (Cobra's Gift) - Purple Mist (DESPERATION MOVE ONLY) * Signature Moves ** Zig Zag ** Springboard Reverse DDT (He hops on the ropes back flips and in mid air catches the standing opponent by head and ddt's them) ** Lionsault ** Calf Killer ** Pele Kick ** Apron Phoenix Splash * Basic Moves ** Kotaro Krusher ** High Knee Strike ** Avalanche Snake Eyes ** Ballsplex ** La Mart ** Snap Suplex + Standing Moonsault ** Blue Thunder Bomb ** Tiger Suplex ** Half Boston Crab ** Rude Awakening ** Triangle Asia Moonsault ** Croyt's Wrath ** Mona Lisa Overdrive * Entrance Music ** "Bout That Life" by. Meek Mill feat. Diddy, Rick Ross and French Montana (HKW) ** "Cali Dreamin'" by Kid Ink (HKW) * Nicknames ** El Serpiente ** Show Time ** THEE Main Event ** The Show * Managers ** Luis Vialpando (former) * Wrestlers Managed ** TBA Championships and Accomplishments * Hard Knox Wrestling ** HKW Hall of Fame Class of 2017 Member ** HKW World Championship (1 Time) ** HKW Global Championship (1 Time) ** 2015 Rumble 2 Destiny Winner ** Knoxer Awards *** 2014 Feud Of The Year Nominee/Winner *** 2014 Match Of The Year Nominee (2x)/Winner *** 2014 Babyface Of The Year Nominee/Winner *** 2014 Wrestler Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 IWC Darling Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 Miracle On The Mic Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 WTF Moment Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 Success Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 Best Finisher Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 Best Theme Of The Year Nominee *** 2014 Champion Of The Year Nominee *** 2015 Miracle on the Mic Nominee/Winner *** 2015 Match Of The Year Nominee *** 2015 Villain Of The Year Nominee *** 2015 WTF Moment Of The Year Nominee *** 2016 Wrestler Of The Mid-Year Winner *** 2016 Subversion Wrestler Of The Year Nominee/Winner *** 2016 Subversion Hero Of The Year Nominee *** 2016 Subversion Rivalry Of The Year Nominee *** 2016 Subversion Match of The Year Nominee (2x)/Winner *** 2016 Top Draw Nominee *** 2016 Champion Of The Year Nominee * One Ring Circus ** 2014 Feud Of The Year Award Nominee/Winner ** 2014 Male Wrestler Of The Year Nominee * Fandom Fiction ** 2016 Best Villain RPer Of The 2nd Quarter Nominee * Frontier Grappling Arts ** Rey del Aire 2017 Finalist Sponsorship's Emilio's first sponsorship came in the form of a MEN TV sponsorship when he was sponsored by Chuck Matthews' Enterprises as one of its athletes. That relationship turned sour as Emilio believed that he wasn't getting his fair treatment as a sponsored athlete, thus ending the relationship between himself and MEN TV. Vialpando soon became a Nike Sponsored Athlete after leaving MEN TV. Since signing to Nike he now has his own signature line with the company. Emilio is now sponsored by BODYARMOR Sports Drink which is owned by his idol Kobe Bryant. His most recent sponsorship is with Sprint '''as well as a Exclusive Talent deal with '''Warner Bros. Pictures. Personal Life TBA External Links *Emilio's Twitter *hardknoxwrestling.com Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Hispanic Wrestler Category:LAX Category:World Champions